


朱白衍生｜RPS｜亲密恐惧

by ckizt_mango



Category: RPS, Real Person Fiction, 羊次方
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckizt_mango/pseuds/ckizt_mango
Summary: 這個故事我一直想著要怎麼發展，衷心感謝兩位朋友陪我討論，把我腦子里亂七八糟的想法整頓好。我不會把這個故事給BE的，只是每一篇都要經過努力反復思考才得來，更新會比較慢…最後，祝我們的大可愛北北生日快樂（手動比心）





	1. Chapter 1

半年前  
我在一个外国交友网站认识了一个床伴  
得知对方都是演员，事情比想像中好办  
  
我们约法三章  
见面只为了解决生理需要  
而且不能在对方身上留下痕迹，以免影响工作  
  
我们在情事上的配合度很高  
第一晚就尝试了各种体位和姿势  
那天，我头一次对对方如此意犹未尽  
要了他一次又一次，直到身下人化成了一滩水  
  
“要定个安全词吗？”  
  
我怕以后还会控制不住，弄伤他  
  
“好。玫瑰好吗？我喜欢”  
  
这还是第一次有男孩子跟我说，他喜欢玫瑰  
  
之后的无数个夜晚，我们会约在不同的地点玩各种play来寻找刺激和新鲜感  
直到次日清晨我们便各奔东西  
就算偶尔在职场上碰见  
也仅是点头之交的前后辈关系  
大家都懂分寸，从未半点逾越  
  
一直到了半个月前  
  
那一夜下着大雨，我把车停在海滩旁边，全心投入在双腿间他用嘴巴和舌尖来回游移的挑逗。大腿间传来的温热让我有点恍神，我一手扶他起来坐在身前，掀开他的上衣轻吮着胸前因情动而挺立的敏感点，另一只手轻揉着他的大腿根，熟练地上下套弄。他呼吸加快紊乱，故意低头在我耳边发出娇气的闷叫声，像催化剂一样撩起我更强烈的欲望。我稍微挪动身体，将胯下那炽热硬硕的东西缓缓推进他紧致的后穴，而后一阵失去理智的抽动，他不自主地颤抖着身体，从轻喘到深吟，直到双方同时释放。  
  
每次完事后我都不舍得从他身体里退出去，可他总会拒绝，起身离开。这次却跟以往不同，天快亮了他还是软乎乎地躺在我怀里，好像在想事情。  
  
“小白，你怎么了？”  
  
“哥哥，我有件事想跟你说。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“前几天我签了部耽美剧，我知道导演和另一主角的人选谈不拢了，他们想找你。”他温柔地把手放在我肩上，拨弄着我的头发，然后又认真地看着我问“哥哥，你能不演嘛？”  
  
“你是说《镇魂》吗？”  
  
“啊⋯原来他们已经联络上你啦⋯”他略带失望地把头埋在我胸前，小声说：“可以嘛哥哥⋯”  
  
这次是他在情事以外，第一次对我撒娇。  
  
怎么办，我好喜欢  
  
他如此模样实在让我不忍心拒绝，可这次难得有机会，让我看看认真工作的他，我想了解他更多。  
  
“这次可能要让你失望了。公司要还人情债，我推不掉。”我让他坐回副驾，把车窗摇下来，从抽屉里拿出打火机，把烟点着，再深深地吸上一口。  
  
“我明白你在担心什么。放心吧，我知道该怎么做。”  
  
小白对不起，我撒谎了。  
  
就让我自私一次吧。  
  
我不想再维持现状了，我想试着追你。


	2. Chapter 2

“你好，白宇”  
“你好，朱一龙”  
  
《镇魂》开机日那天，我们“正式”跟对方打招呼。  
表面上是一拍即合的好搭档好兄弟，  
实质暗地里经常眉来眼去相互勾搭。  
  
进组的第二天我们就没忍住开了荤，  
在片场无人的暗巷里幕天席地翻云覆雨。  
那时他总爱叫我黑袍使大人，也管我叫他老公。  
欸，有辱斯文。  
  
他似乎很满意我们现在的关系，  
可我想要的，不只是夜里求欢的小野猫。  
  
我开始琢磨如何不着痕迹地走进他的世界，  
关心他有没有好好吃饭，  
学着做他喜欢吃的炒土豆丝和西红柿炒蛋，  
陪他没日没夜地聊工作聊心事，  
在他难过的时候摸摸他的头，陪着他熬夜。  
  
我讨厌别人说他不好，  
却又不想跟其他人分享他的好。  
他笑起来特别好看，像灌了蜜一样甜。  
  
我总爱静静地看着他，甚至想把他偷偷藏起来。  
多希望他的美，只有我能看得见。  
我喜欢在他面前犯糊涂装傻，  
在记者面前总是支吾以对的让他替我着急。  
  
“毕竟，我要保护我龙哥”  
  
他永远不知道，这句话让我的心变得有多踏实。  
  
我的男孩，是在乎我的。  
  
他知道我对酒精过敏，会在庆功宴上替我挡酒。  
我不擅长交际，他也会跳出来暖场帮我解围。  
我们像是经历着甜蜜又让人心痒痒的暧昧期。  
  
除了沉醉于激情欢爱的情欲享受，  
事后也会像情侣般依偎在一起看电影打游戏。  
  
“哥哥你别往人多的地方跳啊⋯⋯这算不算最快被秒的纪录啊”  
  
“哈，我看你在那儿苟二十分钟我啥也干不了，有意思嘛？”  
  
“算了，我来替你刷纪录”  
  
他总爱这时候钻进我怀里，坐我腿上让我看他玩。我顺势搂住他的腰，吻着他的背沟，然后把头枕在他的肩膊上。他身上的味道很香，我闻着舒服总会不自觉地睡着，这次也不例外。  
  
只是今天的他，有点不太一样。  
  
“哥，醒醒，很晚了”  
  
我看了一眼墙上的挂钟，已经快凌晨三点。  
  
“噢⋯再一会儿都要天亮了，我早上有通告，你让我睡几个小时再走吧，不想折腾。”  
  
我依旧紧紧地拥抱着他，他却突然使劲挣脱我的怀抱，背对着我起身穿回衣服。  
  
“哥，我之前就说过，我不留别人过夜。”  
  
别人？  
对你而言⋯我是什么人？  
这些日子不都好好的吗？怎么突然翻脸？  
  
我想问个究竟，却又像患了失语症一样，张嘴半天说不出一字一句。我无法停止思考，却又不知道自己到底在思考着什么。脑子里一片空白，只像个复读机一样不停重复他刚才的话。  
  
没等我反应，他还下了逐客令。  
  
“哥，回去小心。”  
  
我没说话，直接夺门而去。  
踉踉跄跄地走了几步，最后还是坐在他家门前。  
我点了烟，一根接着一根的抽，好让自己清醒。  
  
什么时候，我在你面前变得如此小心翼翼？  
在乎你却又害怕失去你，  
这种患得患失的感觉实在让我抓狂。  
  
所以我决定了，  
我要让你知道，你对我有多重要。  
  
你永远是我心里面最特别的存在。  
  
小白，我是真的好爱你。  
  
就让我放手一搏，大声地跟你告白吧。


	3. Chapter 3

四月八日，是他的生辰  
我决定在这天跟他告白  
不再隐瞒埋藏我心里已久的所有情感  
我想让他知道，我愿意承诺给他一辈子的幸福  
  
明明早就过了制造浪漫惊喜的青葱岁月  
我却好像初恋一样紧张  
除了日常工作以外  
我把全盘心思都放在计划和筹备这事上  
  
我想着带他去吃我们最爱的私房菜  
然后牵着他的手一直散步到海边  
假装不经意地碰见他喜欢的乐队在做街头表演  
我走到台前为他献唱《男孩》《我要你》  
最后送他准备已久的花和项链，向他表白  
  
我知道他喜欢玫瑰  
所以我走遍各地的花店，去寻觅这其中最特别的  
因为他喜欢，我就要送他全世界最珍贵的  
最后我挑选了保加利亚大马士革白玫瑰  
因为白玫瑰的花语是，我足以与你相配  
也代表着我对他的那份情感  
  
好不容易迎来了期盼已久的那一天  
我特意在工作后把造型师留了下来  
将自己打扮得像去参加年度盛典一样  
还提前了好几个小时去餐厅作打点  
所有事情都安排妥当  
就等小白前来赴约  
  
可我万万没想到  
一直到餐厅打烊，我都没等到他的出现  
我打了好多通电话，却还是联络不上他  
我开始感到焦急不安  
担心他会不会在来的路上遭遇什么可怕的事情  
可能我一整天下来没怎么吃东西  
想要离开去找他的时候突然觉得头有点晕  
没站稳快要跌倒之际，忽然有人从后扶着我的腰  
  
“龙哥小心！”  
  
一个熟悉的声音传来耳边  
我连忙转过身去，把身前的人紧紧抱住  
  
“小白！吓死我了⋯一直找不到人还以为出什么事了”  
  
“龙哥，我不是说过如果太晚了就别等我⋯”  
  
“因为我有重要的事想跟你说”  
  
我忍住身体因为长时间空腹而传来的不适感，低下了头紧紧握住他的手  
  
“小白，我喜欢你。我从来都不知道，原来自己可以这么专注在一个人的身上。我喜欢看见你笑，喜欢你对我撒娇，也喜欢你在别人面前说要保护我的样子。只要你在我身边，我就觉得好幸福。我不知道将来会有多难，但我绝对不会丢下你一个人去面对。所以，让我牵着你的手一起走下去好吗？”  
  
他没有我预期般的感动  
反而皱着眉，低头沉默了许久  
“我觉得现在挺好的，没必要吧”  
  
这句话的每一个字  
都彷佛狠狠地打在我心里  
可能因为自尊心作祟  
我居然还问了那个最不该问的愚蠢问题  
  
“白宇，你爱我吗”  
  
我凑近他的脸想要吻上去  
他，却躲开了  
  
“龙哥你别这样，我们不都说好了”  
  
原来，我们的心，从来就没有相连在一起  
曾经以为，大家视对方为人生最后的唯一  
结果却只是我的一厢情愿  
  
我不记得那天是怎么结束的  
只知道是我生平第一次讨厌自己对酒精过敏  
也许喝个烂醉，就能够忘记这一切  
  
在那之后  
我们都很有默契地选择避而不见  
我的日子，也恢复从前的平淡  
我甚至渐渐开始享受独处的宁静时刻  
一个人吃饭，一个人逛街，一个人打游戏  
偶尔也会一个人在小区里的旧式影音店蹓跶  
这天我如常地随手翻了翻书架上的光碟  
却瞥见一部旧电影的名字  
  
“He’s just NOT that into you”  
  
原来，也不过如此  
  
我笑了，像个傻子一样笑得特别大声  
我笑自己愚蠢，笑我把自己搞得如此狼狈不堪  
一厢情愿地自欺欺人  
大概是这世界上最可笑的事  
以为他对自己有感觉  
以为自己就是那个可以给他幸福的人  
这一切一切的我以为，都在讽刺着我有多愚昧  
  
他身边那位置，从来就不属于我  
无论我再怎么不顾一切  
也只是轰轰烈烈地谈了场一个人的恋爱  
  
到头来，我也只不过是他随便找来的欢爱对象  
换作是别人，也一样可以  
谁会在欢场求真爱  
就如同在酒吧里不能买醉的我一样可悲  
  
既然你只希望我们维持着这种情欲关系  
我自当尽我所能地去满足你  
  
等着吧  
  
到时候你别哭着求我放过你


	4. Chapter 4

也许心里越在乎，越容易让人失去分寸  
我是真的不想放手，我爱他  
可再怎么不舍得  
我也没办法留在他身边  
  
心底的情绪一直在压抑又无处发泄  
每到夜晚便翻来覆去地煎熬着  
心情变得越来越烦躁  
一直到我在微博里看到有关于他的绯闻  
那一张又一张与人勾肩搭背的亲密照映入眼帘  
终于彻底扳倒我所有的理智  
  
我给他拨了通电话，这次很快便接通了  
  
“哥？那个⋯⋯热搜不是——”  
  
“今晚海滨酒店408号房”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“没空就算了，我可以找别人”  
  
“啊？！不是…哥哥你等我，我马上过来”  
  
挂断了电话，我从酒柜里随便挑了瓶酒直接呷上几口  
脑子里只想着一件事  
  
想放纵一次，想疯狂的要他一次  
  
门一打开，我便走过去紧紧地抱住他，用舌尖舔弄他的耳垂，轻咬他的下巴，再往下舔吮他的脖子和喉结，惹得他一身轻颤。他泛红着脸，轻轻把我推开“等一下哥哥，你先听我——嗯唔——“ 我仰起头吻住了他，不让他说下去。  
  
反正多余的说辞，我也不想听  
  
我用舌头撬开了他的唇和牙齿，往里面肆意搅动，后又使坏咬破了他的唇瓣，一股血腥味瞬即蔓延在口腔里。他尝试挣扎，却被我按住后颈而不能动弹。两人的舌头纠缠在一起，交换着彼此的津液，直到双方快要不能呼吸，我才肯放开。  
  
“赶紧做完就分了吧，我不是来听你唠叨的”我故作姿态，抬起手抚弄他的发丝，语气不带任何感情地说着。没想到他却突然抓住我，一脸煞有介事地看向我，彷佛不相信刚才的话是从我嘴里说出来一样。我甩开了他的手，没心没肺地笑着 ”你不也一直强调我们只是这种关系，不是吗？”  
  
面对我的咄咄逼人，他还是一如既往地选择回避。  
可他越沉默，我就越火大，彷佛一直以来都只有我自己在歇斯底里地唱着独脚戏。  
  
我粗鲁地扯去他身上的衣服，把他的双手反扣在身后、用皮带扎紧，再拿眼罩蒙住他的双眼。看着他那白晢细嫩的皮肤，就想到他从不肯让我在身上留下任何痕迹，一股气堵在心里难受，于是我故意在他的肩窝上狠狠地咬了一口。本该痛得要命，可他却选择咬牙忍过去。  
  
我使劲把他摁到床上，牢牢地扣住他的下颚，像发了疯一样地俯下身吮吻着他每一寸的肌肤，从锁骨、胸膛，下至腰间和小腹，只为留下一个个属于我的记号。他似乎抵不住我的肆意挑逗，开始不自觉地扭动身体，喘息声随着胸膛加快起伏而变得急促。  
  
看着他在我身下蠕动的样子，越发撩起我内心的渴望。我从抽屉里拿出了小玩具，在上面涂满了润滑剂，再稍微用力掰开他的臀瓣，开启了小玩具的震动模式，直接塞进他的后穴里。“啊——”身下传来突如其来的异物感让他忍不住失声尖叫，下意识夹紧了双腿。  
  
“把腿打开，我看不见”他显然对我这命令式的口吻很不适应，先是犹豫了一下，而后有些不情愿地把双腿撑开。我随手拿起酒杯里的冰块含在嘴里，托起他的双臀，把冰块送进那一张一合紧缩着的穴口里，再用舌尖仔细磨刮和戳弄肉壁上的皱褶。”嗯⋯啊⋯” 舌头的温热与冰块的冰冷感形成了对比的效果，不断刺激着他的感官让他忘形地连番吟喘，双腿止不住地打颤，还不停卷缩着脚趾头。  
  
冰块因他体内的温度在顷刻间融化成水，与不断分泌的黏液混合在一起沿着穴口缓缓滴下，犹如失禁般的体验，让他忍不住直哆嗦。我把玩具的震动模式调至最大幅度，又从冰桶里取出两颗新的冰块塞进他的甬道里。“啊⋯啊！好冰⋯⋯要坏掉了⋯”下身传来的电流加上冰冷感的冲击让他忍不住拱起了腰，一阵阵酥麻的快感直冲脑勺，惹得他一身轻颤。我把手放在他微微痉挛的小腹上，感受着他身体上的律动，还有享受欢愉时散发出那独有的气息和娇媚。“想要了？”他没回话，只用力地点了点头。  
  
我扶他起来，脱去他的眼罩，让他跪坐在我两腿之间。“先做你擅长的事”他看了我一眼，然后顺从地往前趴下，把脸凑近我的胯下，用嘴巴拉开裤子的拉链，试着用牙齿扯下里面的内裤。我勾起他的下巴，转身站起来脱掉自己一身衣服，将身下硬硕之处挺进他嘴里。他一边熟练地吞吐吸含、一边难耐地摇摆身躯，脸上泛起一大片潮红，眼神也开始变得迷濛。他动情的样子很美，极性感诱人，再加上口腔里紧致又温热的触感，使我不由自主地往里边加快抽送着，按住他的头、挺起腰顶入他的喉咙深处，一下子尽数释放在他口内。“吞了”他被我弄得一阵干呕，极力想挣脱我的束缚，却被我牢牢地钳制住，一阵窒息感让他哽咽着把嘴里的浊液全部咽下，我才把灼热的下身退出。  
  
他因为一时喘不过气来一直不停咳嗽，难受得红着眼看着我。我没给他任何喘息的空间，只一把抱他起来，将身下胀热发烫的地方顶入他那微微张开的小穴里。我把头深埋在他的锁骨里，呼吸着他的气息，感受着他体内炽热的温度。彷佛只有透过这种方式，在这最贴近彼此的距离，我才能确切地感受到，他需要我。  
  
“你想要的，都给你”我搂住他的腰，吻着他被汗水沾湿的发端，开始猛烈地律动，不断用力挺入他体内深处最敏感的地方。他抵不住我的攻势，浑身乏力瘫软在我胸前，双腿本能地缠住我的腰，下意识摆动身体迎合著身下的抽送。几番折腾后，我俩深喘着气，在彼此的极致享受中彻底释放。  
  
看着他静静地躺在我怀里，我内心越发难得地平静。我爱这个人，似乎已成上了瘾的习惯，爱得不知轻重，也陷得太深。有些事，并不是努力了就可以。既然对方觉得不合适，我也没必要再死缠烂打。现在要放手，很难，但假装洒脱，我还可以。反正一开始，我们也只是为了找寻床伴而已，那怎么开始，就怎么结束吧。  
  
“白宇”  
  
“我们不要再找对方了”  
  
“我玩腻了”


	5. 斷點

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這個故事我一直想著要怎麼發展，衷心感謝兩位朋友陪我討論，把我腦子里亂七八糟的想法整頓好。我不會把這個故事給BE的，只是每一篇都要經過努力反復思考才得來，更新會比較慢…
> 
> 最後，祝我們的大可愛北北生日快樂（手動比心）

/圈地自萌，勿上升，故事純屬虛構，感謝/

時間隨晝夜更替而流逝  
我躺在睡床上，看著牆上的掛鐘滴答滴答地走  
分針從整點跑開，與時針相遇、交錯，兜了一圈又回到原點  
像極了我們  
沒有錯過，也沒有以後

真的，都結束了吧

我曾無數次猜想，他那個沒有我的以後  
我的男孩  
會牽起誰的手比劃未來  
會如何變著法子哄那個人開心

我在他的感情世界里  
拿著旁觀者的劇本演了一回當局者  
自然哪裡都不對

可是，我們之間的相處又讓我總是猶豫  
面對他，我總覺得有許多不確定的時候  
總以為看見我們之間那道幸福的影子  
卻又怎樣也捉不住  
一切都那麼模稜兩可，讓人無所適從

強扭的瓜不甜  
這道理不是不懂，相反地，正因為看得透徹  
我連像個年輕人談戀愛那樣撒野的掙扎都沒有  
好比一個溺水的游泳健將，再怎麼也是徒然

這前所未有的無力感  
不是三言兩語就能描繪  
卻把我消磨得一塌糊塗、疲憊不堪

那天和他分別後到底過了多久，我心裡沒數  
整個人慵懶地完全提不起勁來  
只是迷迷糊糊地反復醒來、又反復入睡  
直到耳邊響起兩只小魔怪屁顛屁顛向我走來的那踢踢踏踏的腳步聲  
我才迷迷糊糊地坐起來，緩緩張開手去擁抱它們

眼角的余光瞥見前方站著一個再熟悉不過的身影  
我揉了揉眼睛、睡眼惺忪地衝她笑了笑

「媽，怎麼有空把可樂它們帶過來？」

沒聽見回復，我又抬起頭認真地看了她一眼  
發現她正滿臉困惑地盯著我看  
張嘴猶豫了半天，才淡淡地說出一句

「沒事，主要來看你」 

說完便背過身去，順手整理了下房間  
臨走前還不忘再叮嚀一句

「醒來了就趕緊去梳洗，待會兒一起去吃個飯吧，我在客廳等你」

我走進浴室看見鏡子前的自己  
才知道我媽剛才的欲言又止是怎麼一回事  
大概，是被我嚇著了吧  
眼前的這個人，連我都覺得陌生  
就像劇里求愛不遂要放棄人生的女配角那傻樣  
簡直太他媽荒謬了，只讓我無語失笑  
然後認命地把邋遢的自己清理乾淨

或許太久沒跟家人碰面了  
還真有點懷念小時候粘著媽媽說心事的日子  
於是忍不住衝上前牽起她的手大步地走在街上  
又硬拉著她和我一起拍照發朋友圈  
卻沒想到  
第一個點贊的，是他  
然後隨之而來的，是一個接一個的訊息

［哥，方便找個時間談談嗎？］

沒等我回復，他又再補充幾句

［熱搜那事兒真不是你想那樣的…］

［我想見你］

看見屏幕里最後出現的一句  
我突然覺得很想笑  
這不是我曾經很喜歡聽到的話嗎  
怎麼現在感覺不對味兒了呢  
有夠諷刺

還是那麼簡單幾句，就能輕易牽動我的情緒  
實在沒心情  
我決定把手機丟一邊，專心陪我媽吃飯

「沒事吧？」

我以為我媽在問我手機的事，就隨便應了聲

「沒事，待會兒再處理」

她搖了搖頭，放下了手中的碗筷，又示意我看一下自己的  
我才發現，碗里的菜早就沒剩了，我還一直用勺子去撥

「孩子啊，你最近怎麼了？」

怎麼了

對啊，我到底怎麼了  
喜歡，喜歡過了，愛，愛過了，還要怎樣呢  
把自己搞得焦頭爛額的

至於嗎

是我一時忘了我們之間的約法三章  
那條界線，是我逾越了  
行吧

「沒什麼大不了，沒事」

我笑著對我媽說，也是在對我自己說

不過  
上天似乎很愛拿我們開玩笑  
那年年末的電視劇大賞頒獎典禮  
我以網絡劇鎮魂主演這個身份受邀出席  
這是我演藝生涯的一個肯定，我不可能缺席  
也意味著，我們會再次碰面

太快了，我還沒準備好，要怎麼假裝泰然  
我能做好吧？  
乾脆來一場好聚好散的戲碼  
演完這最後一齣戲  
然後完美落幕  
再提醒自己記得出戲就好

那天我被安排和他一起走紅毯  
不知道是不是過於緊張的關係  
再見到他的時候，那份揮之不去的熟悉感再度襲來  
腦子一晃，思緒又走偏了

他比之前好像清瘦了些  
不知道是不是又沒按時吃飯

「龍哥，好久不見，最近還好嗎？」

我極力掩飾著內心的波瀾起伏  
小心翼翼的偏過頭去，刻意平淡地回應

「嗯」

很稀奇地，他也沒再繼續說下去  
怕不是我把話題終結者這角色發揮得太好  
他也沒了寒暄一番的興致吧

車子到達會場那一刻  
此起彼落的歡呼聲隨即響起  
我倆下車以後一直並肩走著  
一邊向現場觀眾和攝影機揮手打招呼  
這畫面比幻想中更美好，好到讓我鼻子泛酸  
站在一片閃光燈聚焦下的我們，像是被祝福著  
這種光芒看似絢爛，卻刺眼得讓我心裡發疼

進場以後，我並沒有選擇和劇組的人坐一塊兒  
而是周旋於其他導演和同行之間去應酬  
為的只是避免和他有再多的接觸  
不想再讓他輕易牽動自己的情緒  
中途剛好遇到一個格外談得來的後輩  
我索性坐在這位新朋友的隔壁聊個盡興

一直到節目尾聲  
工作人員示意我先去補妝再回座位上準備  
怎料補完妝後在後台的走廊又碰到他  
他怒氣沖沖地走過來把我拉回去化妝間，還把門給鎖上了，然後轉過身就要吻我  
我被他這突如其來的舉動給嚇著了  
下意識用力將他推開  
正想要問他個究竟，卻聽見他笑了

「睡過了吧，你們」

「什麼？」

「我本來還想跟你解釋熱搜的事，不過現在看來應該沒這必要了吧。男人嘛，我懂，見一個愛一個，跟一個說喜歡又和另一個搞曖昧，很平常」

聽見他那般無釐頭的指控  
才發現，其實我一直逃避的，不是他  
我只是不想承認，我是該放手了

「小白，你是真的知道自己想要什麼嗎？  
你是在假裝無所謂，還是真的不在乎？  
如果不在乎，那又為什麼怕我誤會急著要跟我解釋，還在意我跟其他人怎麼樣？  
我想要什麼你很清楚，你不想給，那也不能拽著我不放啊」

眼框里漸漸滲出一絲絲的溫熱  
我閉上眼睛，仰起頭試圖把它收回去

「小白，我喜歡你，真的，好喜歡好喜歡。但是，我也累了。」

我們之間，從來不是選不選擇的問題  
而是我們想要的，根本就不一樣  
我追求的，是一段細水長流的關係  
他留戀的，頂多是片刻的溫存  
怕不是剎那的光景太美好，一時間模糊了我倆的焦點  
但，總有人要醒

把心底里的話說開了  
突然就覺得，整個人放鬆了許多  
原來一直拉扯著的不只我們，還有我和我自己

頒獎禮的尾聲  
我們主演的戲獲得了年度電視劇大賞  
劇組所有台前幕後一起上台分享這個榮譽時刻  
有些人激動得稀裡嘩啦地哭了  
也有些人興奮得瘋狂向其他人索吻

我和他面對面站著，彼此紅著眼凝望著對方  
我笑著張開雙臂，給了他一個大大的擁抱  
那一刻，心，痛得清晰  
因為知道，離開是最好的選擇  
即使，我仍然深愛著  
千言萬語掛到了嘴邊，最後以沈默告終  
就讓我們把這個擁抱當作這一切的句點  
完美落幕，劇終人散

頒獎禮後  
我又重新投入在沒日沒夜的拍攝工作里  
已經好幾個月沒再與他聯繫  
雖然偶爾還會想念  
但也再沒主動關心有關於他的消息  
以前每到夜裡總愛翻看他的微博和朋友圈  
也會看他的直播回放、聽著他唱的歌入睡  
這些一直以來慣性做的事，也都漸漸遺忘了

好不容易，終於盼來了一個長假期  
打算去一趟即興旅行放鬆下心情  
以前總聽他說起冰島，讓我很好奇這地方的魅力  
在義大利的工作結束後，我便直接飛過去冰島  
我特別享受那種漫無目的地走在街上的感覺  
無拘無束，隨性走到哪兒便到哪兒，輕鬆愜意

我走著走著，來到了一座布滿街頭塗鴉的古老石橋  
橋上人煙稀少，橋的中間有個掛著愛情鎖的地方  
一對母女正向沿途路過的旅人派發各式各樣的鎖扣  
好奇心驅使下，我在她們的小攤位前停下了腳步  
小女孩一看見我，便從衣服的口袋里掏出了一個心形鎖，塞進我懷裡。  
我本想婉拒她的好意，但她媽媽卻阻止了我

「這是我教她的，當我們願意和其他人分享快樂與祝福，我們也能得到更多的幸福。所以我每天都陪她來這裡，為情侶們送上祝福。」

「你會說中文？」

「我先生是上海人，所以我會一點基本的。」

我看著手裡的小東西，一時間有點不知所措  
這本來是用來祝福一雙一對戀人們的  
怎麼就想到送我一個人呢，怪尷尬的  
孩子的媽媽似乎讀懂了我的心思，又回頭問了一下小女孩，沒想到小女孩一臉害羞地看著我，然後努力擠出幾個發音不太準確的中文字對我說

「哥哥…漂亮…要幸福！」

我笑著摸了摸小女孩的頭，連忙說聲謝謝

轉贈幸福嗎？  
如果能把幸福送給別人，我現在最想祝福的人，也就只有那麼一個  
於是，我沒多想，直接在心形鎖的一邊寫上他的名字，又把另一邊的位置留空，再翻到後面寫了一句給他的祝福

太太見狀，本想試著鼓勵鼓勵我

「是你喜歡的人嗎？怎麼不在另一邊寫上自己的名字？或許之後就能成事了？」

「我試過了…感覺這邊應該屬於另一個人」

她似懂非懂地點了點頭，也再沒回應

這一刻，與其執著那位置誰屬  
我更希望的，是他能夠得到真正的幸福

我把鎖掛在了橋的一端  
轉身離開前，小女孩又輕輕戳了戳我的背，把鎖翻過來，問我後面那一句寫的是什麼  
我一手將她抱了起來，由衷地照著句子念了一遍

「願你，自在如風」

-未完待續-


End file.
